


Je Te Pardonne

by pricingham



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Denial, Forgiveness, Grief/Mourning, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricingham/pseuds/pricingham
Summary: LeFou finds out about the aftermath of the fight between Gaston and the Beast. Needless to say, he isn't exactly pleased about the results.





	Je Te Pardonne

**Author's Note:**

> i was giffing the end scene and noticed lefou chilling and was like "huh he doesn't even know gaston is dead yet" and here we are

LeFou felt calmer. The menacing clouds were gone and the sun shone brightly upon the castle’s new beautiful golden walls. He had caught up with Monsieur Toilette, who looked, for the lack of a better word, positively traumatized, and was currently talking to Cuisinier and Chapeau about his meeting with that strange man.

But the burning curiosity of knowing Gaston’s whereabouts didn’t leave him and eventually took the best of him, as he watched Belle hug a very excited Chip. He excused himself and walked up to her. “Hey, Belle, um, I know we aren't in the greatest terms but…” He bit at his bottom lip, trying to form a good sentence. “Do you, do you know where Gaston is? I know he went to the West Wing but… I don’t know, you were probably with him.”

The faint smile in her face vanished and worry came to replace it. She glanced at the Prince, who put a hand to her waist and smiled at LeFou, seemingly unaware of his questions. LeFou watched as Belle whispered something into his ear and, again, saw a smile fade away.

“I'm so sorry, LeFou,” she said, and she truly did look sorry and LeFou was beyond confused.

“About what? If it's how he… acted, it's okay. It was a one time thing, I'm sure it won't happen again. I just have to talk to him. …Let him know _Le Duo_ isn’t really over,” he joked with a soft laugh.

“It really will not happen again,” the Prince said with a sigh. “He, well, he fell.”

LeFou frowned. “Where? Where is he?”

“A bridge collapsed. Underneath his feet.”

LeFou blinked at her. “I, I'm sorry?” He felt tears sting at his eyes, and became dizzy, like the world was crumbling down around him. “I need, I need to sit down.”

“Here,” Belle said, after whispering something into the Prince’s ear, and lead him with care to the stairway. Still with her hand to his now shaking arm, she helped him sit and tried to soothe him. “You deserved better than him.”

“No, you don't, you don't understand. I need, I need Gaston,” he stammered, looking around desperately. Perhaps it was a prank. LeFou had been a victim of many in his childhood; it could be another one. Yes, that was it. Gaston would pop up from some place any minute now.

“LeFou,” she spoke and LeFou could hear the pity in her voice.

“He's alright, he's just… he's just regretful. I know Gaston, he's trying to gain courage to tell me he's sorry,” LeFou said, nodding. “He's alright.”

“Can you get Mrs. Potts here?” he heard Belle ask.

Surely enough, before too long, Mrs. Potts sat next to him, a gentle hand to his back. “Dearie, I am so sorry for your loss.”

“No, no. You're lying. You're all lying, Gaston is alright. He has to be alright, he's… he's everything I have.” Before he could stop them, tears spilled. “I love him,” he confessed in a whisper, voice cracking.

“I know, love,” she said with that soothing, motherly voice of hers as LeFou clasped two hands to his mouth and shut his eyes tight. He sobbed sobs that shook his entire stout body, still shaking his head lightly.

It was a lie, it had to be a lie. Gaston was alright. He put his hands to his temples, letting himself cry out in pain. “I want him back,” he said, looking at Mrs. Potts with tears in his eyes. He sniffed and she handed him a neatly folded handkerchief. “I want him here. Where's Agathe? Where is she? Sh-she turned you all into humans, maybe she can bring Gaston back!”

The only reply he got from Mrs. Potts was a saddened look, filled with sympathy. “I'm afraid that's not quite possible, dear.”

LeFou shook his head and blew his nose. He still trembled but his sobs were decreasing and his tears began to dry. “I need to see the… the body,” he said with as much confidence as he mustered. “I’ll only believe you then.”

Belle and the Prince exchanged glances but agreed to take him to where they assumed Gaston had fallen to his inevitable death.

They walked in slow steps, LeFou sobbing occasionally and shaking beside them, his hands twisting the handkerchief in nervousness. He climbed over a few hedges and short walls, reminding him of all the times he had played with Gaston as a child. When they arrived, LeFou’s breath got caught in his throat.

The scene was heartstopping in the worst possible way.

His friend’s body lied on the stone once covered in snow, blood pooling under his head, matting his dark curls to the ground. A bone poked out of his shin, broken, dark red liquid glistening against the whiteness of it. The bone had holed Gaston's breeches, the bruise around it, dark purple and blue and even a slight green, visible. LeFou gulped when he glanced at it, swallowing the food that raised to his mouth. Gaston's arm looked swollen, definitely broken as well; LeFou could notice yet another bone poking out of his leather jacket. His handgun, the one he had used in the famous war and minutes or perhaps hours before in his confrontation with the Beast, lied a couple of feet away from him, as did his crossbow, now broken in half, much like Gaston himself.

LeFou kneeled beside him, his knees weak from dread and unbelief. With the handkerchief still in hand, he moved to place Gaston’s head on his lap, not caring if his breeches got stained with blood. He brushed aside a few strands of hair so he could look at his face clearly and wiped the thin stripe of blood from the corner of his lips, that contrasted with the paleness of his face.

Gaston’s eyes were milky and faded, the dark brown of them devastatingly plain and flat, opposed to the brightness they had had before. “Gaston,” he called, choking back tears. “I forgive you. I love you. And… I know you're not, not the man,” he choked up and put a hand to his mouth. Tears fell from his eyes once more, many, if not all, falling upon Gaston's ashen cheeks. “You're not the man,” he repeated, placing his hand on Gaston's cheek, “you showed yourself to be last night. You're not a monster. You were my hero. You _are_ my hero. And… yes, it was absolutely fucking terrible: being left behind, f-for dead.” He wet his lips and took a breath. “But it doesn't compare to the pain… of losing you, Gaston, _mon chouchou_ ,” he finished, petting Gaston’s cheek. He silently hoped Gaston's soul, or perhaps his ghost, was listening. LeFou hurt, yes, but he wanted Gaston to know he was forgiven. Even more so as he broke down into tears, holding Gaston’s lifeless body close to himself, hiding his face in his chest like he used to in the war, when he got too scared. “I loved you, Gaston,” he finally whispered. “I still do.”


End file.
